When You're Gone
by Laviente
Summary: In a different time and place where time is said to heal all wounds, Kurapika and Chrollo have set aside their differences. However, continuing on the same paths they had long since chosen, Kurapika ruminates on how it's challenged his faith in Chrollo and the love they share. KuroKura Week Prompt Challenge: Promise/Absence


**Author's Notes** _: Phew! I was really beginning to think I wasn't going to manage this on time along with the other one shots I had planned on doing for this event. While I did not do one for all seven days - oh hell just shoot me then D: - at least I managed to complete this one along with two others._

 _Big thanks to Sweets Dreamer and Zizana8 for cheering me along when I felt like I was drowning while writing these. They have both been very encouraging. 3_

 **Summery** : _In a different world where things have changed and where time is said to heal all wounds, the proud, but last Kurta in the world, Kurapika, and the, powerful, yet enigmatic, Chrollo Lucifer have managed to set aside their differences and find mutuality. However, their paths in life remain unaltered and despite this, Kurapika ruminates on exactly how it had slowly began to challenge Kurapika's faith in keeping them together and their relationship, intact._

 _KuroKura Week 2018 Prompt Challenge: Promise/Absence_

* * *

A gentle breeze rustled through the open window of the small kitchen, causing the curtains to billow as the sweet scents of the warm summer afternoon drew in the luscious aromas of honeysuckle and gardenia. A few strands of golden hair were displaced as a result, but it was something easily remedied, and lithe fingers brushed them aside. For a few moments, vibrant blue eyes watched the tranquil valley with absent interest, though the faintest of smiles graced plush, yet pale lips. Small birds flitted about the verdant flora, their peaceful songs offering a relaxing atmosphere.

However, it was _anything_ but.

Even as he tried to focus on the placid scene before him, and partake in its serenity, such had been hard. Like now, despite the ambiance was so allaying, so _comforting,_ it was nearly impossible to completely falter into its welcoming embrace.

The food Kurapika had started to prepare was left untouched, hands stilled over the ingredients which he had long since pulled from the refrigerator in an attempt to cook a pleasing meal - just like Kurapika had always done when _he_ was here - were practically forgotten. His mind had started to wander, thoughts not present on the here and _now._

He knew situations like this would occur due to the types of jobs they took which often keep them apart from one another. But every time it had been _difficult._

This time, however, the duration of which his partner had been gone was far longer than Kurapika could remember. He understood that the missions they often committed to had left many chances for them to be away from home and longer than expected. But this time, it was almost _unbearable._

So many times Kurapika tried to convince himself he was okay. That in the long run, he would survive and in the end, the one he loved so deeply and cherished more than anything in the world would come walking through the door and then, Kurapika would no longer be alone.

Still, remaining within an empty house was nothing but a constant reminder of his current situation and that in reality, he was _not okay._

Kurapika really started to believe that at any moment, he would truly come undone. He was starting to break and his heart ached _so bad,_ that each beat within his chest was just another profession of how much Kurapika truly missed him. In reality, he was unable to take his lover off his mind.

How much longer would he have to stay like this?

"Chrollo…" He uttered, voice just above a whisper, and barely audible as his focus sustained itself on the valley before him. It was that very same valley which Chrollo had insisted they should live on as it was isolated and distant from society in any way. Granted, he had agreed to it and it was peaceful to say the least, lacking the chaos and pandemonium seen generally in cities and towns with a high concentration of people. Naturally, Kurapika had gotten used to environments like that, but the plus side to living segregated from such places had only made things _much easier_ in life. Not to mention, there was the beauty the valley offered.

But there were also the recent talks they had about possibly raising a family there. Chrollo had been _adamant_ on using the seclusion as the best and safest way to ensure nothing would happen to any of them, especially to their young ones. Besides, the thought of children running throughout the house they shared sounded quite nice.

Only, how could he… No, _how could they_ make that dream a reality if they were constantly separated, and taking on jobs that did nothing but keep them frequently away from where they truly, belonged?

Chrollo had insisted that it was one way to keep them sustained, and it would ensure they were able to live happily without any worry or stress. What the older man failed to realize that in doing so was only _sacrificing_ the integrity of their own relationship, and had placed a strain between them. Kurapika could nearly feel it each and every time that he or Chrollo would walk out the door and ultimately leave everything behind for an _indeterminate_ amount of time.

Indeed, Kurapika understood his partner's reasoning, but in the long run, was it really good for the sake of everything they had and were trying to build?

He sighed as fingers unconsciously gravitated towards the ring that adorned his left hand, and was twisting it incessantly trying to seek comfort within its golden surface. Chrollo had given it to him as a promise, a _vow_ that he would always be there and would never leave his side. He knew the older man wanted to marry him one day - it was an idea Kurapika had gotten used to and even supported - the very notion of spending forever with Chrollo was enough to keep him sated. It also foretold that his partner would return to him regardless of the distance or time. Kurapika just hated it when they were apart and for _far too long_.

Once again, he tried to return his focus back to the food which sat before him, the distant thought that perhaps today would be the day his lover would return gave him the motivation to keep on persisting and remain diligent. He needed to be strong, even if he wanted to simply, _crumble._

Yet, he would need to strengthen his resolve despite the budding tears that bordered the rims of his eyes.

The melodious symphony of the valley beckoned to him and aside from the fact he resumed preparation of the dinner he had planned on making, the soft chirping of the songbirds which moved about had been successful in quelling his inner turmoil. If he stayed distressed any longer, Kurapika seriously believed he would have lost his composure. Lingering on his negative thoughts had done nothing to fix his unfortunate situation.

He truly was _missing_ Chrollo and the idea of just falling into those strong and powerful arms once more, and feel the older man's warmth against his own, was one thing he held onto, _and firmly._

Briefly, Kurapika closed his eyes as another gust of wind blew through the open window and dusted over his skin while ruffling his locks. The softness of it was nothing short of _inviting._ And for a second, just a split second, Kurapika could have sworn he was able to pick up on a familiar scent, the hints of spice and vanilla filling his nose. He had memorized nearly every fragrance that Chrollo had worn, down to the one used the very day he left. At one time, Kurapika had given him a special cologne the blond readily indulged which only made his head swim, dulling his senses, and each time Chrollo wore it, Kurapika felt _weak._

Now, traces of these recognizable aromas filled the air around him, mingling faintly with the food he had started working on as he was chopping up peppers, and carefully transferring them into the metal stock pot that sat on the stove beside him.

The smell coming from the stew he was actually trying to cook, while his knowledge in such fine arts was limited, and almost everything he concocted was mediocre, for once actually smelled good.

Only in doing so - like everything else - was just a constant reminder that Chrollo _wasn't there._

Again Kurapika expelled another sigh and finished cutting the peppers before moving onto the beef, knife in hand and poised over the lump of substance when a soft tinkling captivated his attention, its resonance soft and temperate.

Instinctively, he looked down to notice that his chains had materialized upon his right hand, their tinkling was akin to a small bell and drew his focus as Kurapika hadn't conjured them in some time. When he did last, it was to use Dowsing Chain in hopes of trying to figure out, if even to a point, where Chrollo potentially was. He had not summoned his chains since then.

Doing so Kurapika recalled, had turned out to be nothing but _useless._

Everything he did seemed to end only in failure. But this time…

He caught the scent of spice with vanilla once again. However, it was more prominent than the last. A feeling of something faint, though phantasmal had washed over him, and Kurapika couldn't help but believe something was surrounding him, _touching him._ Like the sensation of fingers caressing his skin and he sighed. Perhaps dreams could almost be real. Very, _very_ real.

Still, it was fleeting, like it had never existed and Kurapika started to wonder if he was hallucinating, and was slowly losing his mind. But his chains had retained their connection to the physical plane, a clear affirmation that what he was experiencing wasn't _completely_ intangible.

Something was definitely happening, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"What is going on?" He whispered to himself and attempted to cut the beef again that resided before him, determinate in finishing the meal he started. Each swipe made was just as difficult as the last, the memory of that feeling and the scents which lingered had only been a distraction, making him yearn even more for the one person who was still _not_ there.

What Kurapika did not expect was the dusting of breath that soon caressed his ear and the quiet answer which he had not anticipated on getting. "I thought you would have figured out the answer to that by now." And with that, arms which had not been there moments before encircled his waist, pulling him back and the sensation of kisses being left upon his delicate skin from the neck to shoulder caused a soft gasp to exit his throat.

For some time, Kurapika stood there and relished in the surrealism, wondering if it was all truly a dream. Tighter those arms clung to him and the deliverance of kisses only became more evident, more _corporal._ It was then Kurapika realized what he was experiencing wasn't imaginary but _absolute._

The voice called to him again, "Missed me?" And this time, those lips reached his ear, leaving behind a passion that Kurapika had so dearly missed, the sweet sensation of their surfaces trailing along the shell was enough to make him nearly _melt_ from the contact, alone. This time, Kurapika felt at peace once again and after so long.

Finally, he turned within the grasp that held him, facing the one person he dearly missed, those grey eyes he longed for staring down into his own needy blues. "Of course I missed you!" Kurapika responded and without delay, had inclined up, closing what gap was between them, and took Chrollo's lips with his own, savoring the feel, and the taste that had been absent from his life. It had been so long since they had kissed, much less touched.

Neither of them moved for a long time, both of them partaking in the moment and of their kiss, deepening it without thought or care as their tongues danced and played, Kurapika only glad to be in his lover's embrace once more. When the need for air came, only then did they part, both flush and panting. "It's good to be home. I thought I'd surprise you."

Kurapika smiled, which he had hadn't done in some time, "You have been away for longer than I would have liked. But," he nuzzled against his lover's neck, breathing in deeply the older man's scent. "it's good to have you home. I've been so lonely."

Chrollo couldn't help but grin at the affirmation, "Is that so?" His hands now stroking up and down Kurapika's spine.

Unable to move, desiring to _stay_ that way and not wishing to break contact, he simply nodded and placed a few soft kisses to Chrollo's own neck. They both remained in silence, Kurapika once again on the verge of tears as he couldn't believe Chrollo was truly there. A few times, the Kurta thought he'd have to pinch himself to be certain. "I hate it when you go away. It's not the same when you're not here."

Maybe Kurapika was right and he looked thoughtful, fingers having now made their way up the younger man's back and to that golden crop, stroking through it gingerly, "Don't worry, I don't plan to go anywhere. I will be right here with you."

And it was with that Kurapika couldn't contain his emotions any longer, finally crumbling before his lover despite every effort he made to hold back from losing control. The thought of ever losing Chrollo _frightened_ him, even if he failed to admit that.

Fingers interlaced with his own, and Chrollo's nose soon found its way amid his lover's hair as he reminded himself of just exactly how Kurapika smelled. _God how he missed it._

"I never thought I would ever hear you say that," Kurapika whispered after a few more moments of just enjoying each other, looking into his partner's eyes once again. "But I am glad you did."

"And you can hold me to it. For you are where I want to be, Kurapika. No matter where I go or how far away I am, one thing that will never change is the fact I will _always_ return to you." Bringing up Kurapika's hand, he placed a firm kiss to the back of it, eyes never leaving the younger man's. "Your love guides me back."

Such adoration. Such _devotion._ Chrollo surprised him each day. Perhaps in truth, Kurapika had worried for nothing, for each time, Chrollo remained at his side, always coming back to him no matter the circumstance. As much as he ached, as much as he languished, his lover had proven to Kurapika time and time again that he would return. _Always return._

They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder. Maybe the same could be said for him as well.

 _Chrollo was all he wanted and would ever, need._

"I shall never forget that, then," Kurapika confessed, palms cupping Chrollo's face, keeping the other man close, "For I will always love you."

Kurapika let his smile broaden on those perfect lips, decisively concluding that it was all he needed in his life, reminding him that he would _never_ be alone.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _I hope you enjoyed this guys! Honestly, I really wasn't happy with it early on because I tend to be so critical of my own work and I kept feeling the narrative wasn't cohesive and flowing very well. But, in the end, I think I managed. I just hope it didn't come out too terrible._

 _I was juggling writing this, along with the other one shots dedicated to this event, working and completing the next chapter to my main fic while concentrating on beta'ing a friend's KuroKura Week compilations along with proofing my own. I swear, I don't know how I do it. O_O_

 _Next installment will be for the free day!_

 _KuroKura week is still going and lots of lovely submissions are being left for us to enjoy. If you wish to partake in the festivities or even just see what has been contributed, you can visit both our blogs on tumbler and twitter by visiting #kurokuraweek2018.  
_


End file.
